Prometheus Rebound
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Daniel and Vala's thoughts after she left him on the Prometheus.
1. Daniel

Title:_ Prometheus _Rebound 1/2  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Prometheus Unbound SG-1 S 812  
Category: Angst and Missing Scene  
Summary: Daniel's and Vala's thoughts after she left the _Prometheus_.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back eventually and hopefully happier!!  
Warnings: none

**Chapter One-Daniel**

* * *

I watch the _Alkesh_ vanish into hyperspace and a feeling of deep sadness crashes over me in waves. I look around to see if anyone else feels the same way. The crew of the _Prometheus_ do their jobs, mostly trying to fix the mess Vala and I created. And now she's gone.

Looking back out the portal, I see the hyperspace window dispersing and I know I've lost something important. Vala offered a temptation I hadn't felt in a very long time. When she was here I felt as though I could take a chance on living again, but it slipped thought my fingers like sand. This time, just like with Sha're, it was out of my hands. There was a moment when maybe if I had spoken the words that were on the tip of my tongue; if I asked her to stay, to stay with me, it might have been so very different.

Vala Mal Doran stormed into my life showing me just what I was missing, what I hadn't been ready to admit to myself, I am ready to feel again, to live again. Now her sudden departure has left me with a empty place where she should be. Vala was a liar and a thief but I understand why. As an ex-host she wouldn't have many options for feeding herself or making an honest living. I admit that I judged her harshly and other would have too.

Her face would've been remembered as Qetesh more so than Vala. Especially when it was her home planet where Qetesh ruled with an iron hand. Her friends, her family and neighbors would have been beaten by her order at the wave of her hand or so it would seem to the populous. Then once she was free of Qetesh, they would never take the time to listen to what had really happened or that Vala's body did the crimes not Vala herself. To see that Vala was hurt just as much or more by every blow or death.

But part of me wonders if that story is even true, most of what had come out of Vala's mouth had been lies and half truths, but part of her tale rang true....he could see it in her eyes, and certain words when she let some emotion slip into her tone of voice. It was written clearly on her face for him to see, but it was so fleeting he questioned whether or not he really saw it.

For a long time I stand there staring into the emptiness of space where she disappeared. I can't help but wonder why, I'm still standing here, but I know the truth I just don't want to admit that Vala and I are the same. We both suffer from the same affliction, loneliness. Vala Mal Doran, liar, thief and swindler wanted to belong somewhere again, to be loved again, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. She's been abandoned so many times that she's afraid to reach out to anyone or to show that she cares. Fear and self doubt are her companions and she hides behind a mask to protect the lost little girl inside. I wonder what happened to her, even before Qetesh to create this vamp and innocent. Why doesn't she just be herself?

But I suffered from the same affliction that plagues Vala, everyone abandons me. It's the story of my life, so in the dark of night I have only what ifs and maybes to keep me warm. First my parents, then Sha're, Sarah and now...even her. But maybe I'm wrong and I didn't really see what I thought I saw after all Vala did leave me.

I know I've stay here too long and people are beginning to look at me. Stuffing my hands into my pockets I leave the bridge to wander. I look around the ship and everywhere I see memories of her and the pain of her loss settles deep in my heart, but I do what I always do, I push it away and bury it, I go on with my life. Where ever she is or whatever she may have felt, Vala is gone and my life is dimmer for it and it'll never be the same.

* * *

One more chapter and I'll be putting it up tomorrow some time. This one from Vala's POV.


	2. Vala

Title:_ Prometheus _Rebound 2/2  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Prometheus Unbound SG-1 S 812  
Category: Angst and Missing Scene  
Summary: Daniel's and Vala's thoughts after she left the _Prometheus_.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back eventually and hopefully happier!!  
Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for betaing this one for me.

**Chapter Two-Vala**

* * *

I stand at in the _Alkesh's _controls and I know that I've gotten away clean. For just a moment it feels good and I rejoice. I can still make good on my deal with Tenat, a little late and I may even be able to still get paid and not loose my life; I'll just have to explain about Daniel and his high minded ideals.

I feel a sharp pain at the thought of him, Daniel Jackson, a man who stands for everything I have given up or had ripped out of me. The man just screams home and hearth, everything that Qetesh stole from me the day she chose me as her host.

A old ache replaces the new as I remember that day. It was so hot, the sun beat down on the square. Qetesh strutted out of her ship, looking over the crowd, her harsh Goa'uld voice spoke telling us she needed a new vessel, her current one was damaged. All woman between the ages of nineteen and thirty were to step forward and present themselves.

I looked around hoping that I could escape, to make a run for it, it was what I did best, but hands caught me and pushed me forward and into the line with the others, they would not let me escape this time.

Qetesh walked down the line considering each of us. Quickly she dismissed the pregnant women leaving about half of us. Then on her second pass she stopped in front of me, lifting my chin to study my eyes. I gaze back defiant and that was my mistake. It felt as though she looked into my soul and then she spoke. "This one."

Before I could run or do anything, two enormous Jaffa grabbed me and dragged me into the huge ornate temple. I was forced to bathe and to be purified before being brought before Qetesh. A priestess caught the Goa'uld as it climbed from the old host. The woman immediately collapsed, withering in pain for a few moments before she died screaming.

Next I was laid on the altar. I tried to fight to make a last bid for freedom, but the same two burly Jaffa hold me down and I realize that it's futile. My head was turned to the side and the back of my neck exposed. There was a flash of pain and I closed my eyes against it, but when they open I found myself trapped in my body unable to escape.

For the next few years I saw myself doing horrible autocracies. My body, controlled by Qetesh, hurts those I know and love because she knows it causes me pain. I'm tortured inside my own body.

Shaking off the memories, I look down at my hands, there is no way a man like Daniel Jackson could care for me, I'm stained with too much blood, even before Qetesh my life was not always on the right side of the law. I was a thief and a liar before and once more when I was freed. I did try for a while but with no where to go, I fell back into my old ways. There was never another path that I could take, my father had made sure of that long ago, no one who knows us trusts a Mal Doran and neither would Daniel, but I can't stop myself from looking back and wondering if I should have stayed. I force myself to look forward, it's too late now; I've made my choice... or have ?

Then a new idea occurs to me, maybe I can have a second chance. Daniel loves things ancient and interesting. I know of some people who own artifacts that might stir the excitement of a man like him. I can't stop the smile that crosses my face. Now I only have to get my hands on them.

* * *

I debated continuing this and I come back to it someday. I always thought there was another meeting between _Prometheus_ Unbound and Avalon.


End file.
